Rain
by Immortal Horse
Summary: a songfic of Rachel finding hope and closure after her past. Song: Rain by SID translated by Shadowlink4321 not so official Shade of Grey!verse


**I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own this song.**

Rain

(by SID, translated by Shadowlink4321)

* * *

_I see in front of my eyes_

_All of these truths and these lies_

_As their colors go and fade away_

* * *

Rachel's hands fell limp. She swallowed as she stared into the familiar blue grey eyes.

"Are you sure?" She questioned her voice low from shock.

N nodded. "I am."

* * *

_Although you're close to me_

_And your warmth covers me_

_I can't keep these wandering thoughts at bay_

* * *

Rachel embraced N tightly. She buried her head into his chest.

N stiffened for a second before returning the hug. He looked down at her chestnut brown hair and tightened his grip.

Rachel met his gaze, tears framing her eyes.

"I am sorry Rachel. But I need to do this," N told her gently.

* * *

_You told me to go onward_

_And said my path would not be blurred_

_As you turned away and say good-bye_

* * *

N broke the hug and started walking towards Zekrom.

He stopped about three feet from the legendary and turned to face them.

"Rachel! You said you had a dream. Go and make it a reality! I believe you can do! Your truth will guide you along that path. For now, farewell." N called out, he climbed on Zekrom and the two took off.

Rachel fell to her knees, staring after them.

* * *

_Those words of empathy_

_Do not encourage me_

_And I cannot help but break down and cry_

* * *

A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by many more.

Hilbert walked over to her and hugged her. "It's going to be fine Rachel," he whispered.

Rachel hunched over as sobs began to rack her body, drowning out Hilbert's words of comfort.

* * *

_All these memories, ringing endlessly inside my mind_

_Have no intentions of forgiving me yet_

_If I close my eyes, they only grow and start surrounding me_

_These memories that I can't forget_

* * *

"_RACHEL USED FLING!"_

"_Your pokémon, just now, it was saying…"_

"_How do we turn these on?"_

"_What incredible luck! You get to battle the best of us!"_

"_What's up? WHAT'S UP?! THOSE NO GOOD PLASMA GOONS STOLE MY SKULL! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"_

"_I am the king of Team Plasma"_

"_Not-food teammate! YAY!"_

"_Do you have a dream?"_

Hilbert helped Rachel to her feet.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's go home."

* * *

_The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?_

_It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time_

_The rain falls on me, and it is striking down upon my face_

_Why does it choose me, who had nowhere to escape?_

* * *

"Nothing changed," Rachel whispered, staring at the charred ruins. She took a step forward, engulfed by past memories.

_She saw the smoke long before she smelt the burning flesh and felt the blaze of the inferno._

_Smoke rose into the air, twisting and distorting the sky._

Rachel swallowed hard. She shook her head and started walking around the ruins.

* * *

_Though this untainted morning_

_That I have finally reached to_

_Is entangled by the past I knew_

* * *

"Hi Dad," Rachel said, she knelt on the sun warmed grass. "I'm sorry it took so long to come back. I went on another journey and I even made it to the elite four! Are you proud of me? You always said that I could make that far."

Rachel laid down the banquet of Gracidea flowers as she looked at the headstone.

* * *

_Instead of moving on, towards my own future_

_I am stuck in my own remorseful past_

* * *

Above her, the Lost Tower loomed. Rachel looked up at it. She squared her shoulders and walked into the tower.

The third floor was as dimly lit as Rachel remembered. She shuffled past the headstones, counting them as she clutched the banquet of flowers closer to her chest.

Rachel stopped suddenly at a familiar name.

"Here lies Bowser the Garchomp."

Rachel stared at the engraven words.

"I'm sorry Bowser, I'm so sorry," Rachel choked out.

* * *

_And though you tried to help_

_And tried to motivate me to keep on_

_All my fears of losing my way just made me weak_

_Walking around blindly, I think it's time for my own teardrops_

_To fall down my conflicted cheeks_

* * *

Hilbert knocked on the door. "You can't stay in there forever Rachel," he said.

No one answered him. With a sigh, Hilbert opened the door and turned on the light.

Rachel laid on her bed, curled into a ball. She looked at Hilbert. The brown haired teen sighed again.

"They wouldn't want you to waste your life away," Hilbert told her. He walked over to her. "It wasn't your fault. Don't be so arrogant to try and put the blame on yourself." He gently kissed her forehead. "You have us Rachel, and we'll help carry your burden. You just need to let us."

* * *

_I don't want my eyes to know about those past days_

_I'll just wait til the rain starts to wash it away_

_All my wounds of my past start to heal at a gentle pace_

_I've finally found the end of my road today_

* * *

Rachel glanced from her cup of tea towards the speaker.

"So…" Rosa began. "You're my half-sister?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, it would seem that way."

Rosa grinned. "Awesome! I've always wanted a big sister! What's your favorite color? Your favorite Pokemon? Is Hilbert Black your boyfriend? If not, can you introduce me? Can you show me how to battle?"

Rachel laughed. "Whoa Nellie, to begin with, Hilbert is a brother figure and yes, I will teach you to battle."

Rosa jumped up and punched the air. "ALRIGHT!"

Rachel let out another laugh.

* * *

_The rain falls, I wonder if it'll ever end?_

_It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time_

_The rain falls on me, but I wonder if it could maybe _

_Embrace me tightly, hide all my pain?_

* * *

"So, did you meet any cute guys?" Rosa asked as Rachel laid the blanket on the grass.

Rachel paused. "Well," she started. "There was one."

Rosa flopped down on the blacket and turned to face her sister. "Spill all the details!"

Rachel sat down beside Rosa. "He was different," she began. "He was so innocent and I was jaded. We were opposites, almost. His father was a jerk though," Rachel made a face before continuing. "Despite that, he loved all Pokémon. But then, he left. He was confused and went away to find himself."

Rosa looked at her older sister. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Rachel smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess I did fall for him…"

"What was his name?"

"N, his name is N."

* * *

_The rain falls, I wonder is it knows how to stop?_

_But today it falls without resolution_

_You held out your hand holding an umbrella over head_

_You nestled with me, warming me with all your hope._

* * *

Rachel blinked rapidly as her vision came into focus. At the sight of a blur of green hair, she croaked.

"N?"

The teen looked at her in relief. "Rachel," he breathed, helping her to sit up.

Rachel struggled to sit, ignoring the pounding in her head.

"I'm glad you're alright," N confessed. "I thought that…" he trailed off.

"That last attack killed me?" Rachel guessed and N nodded.

Rachel cupped his cheek with her hand. "As if. It would need to take something much stronger to take me away from you," she told him confidently. "I just got you back…"

N leaned in closer and hugged her. Through her shirt, Rachel felt the wetness of his tears.

"I'd thought I'd lost you," he told her. "I don't want you to leave me ever again."

They broke the hug and N looked at her.

"Would you be my mate?"

Rachel choked a bit. "Let's try dating first," she suggested, blushing a touch.

N tilted his head before nodding. "Ok… Rachel, what's dating?"

Rachel squashed down the urge to facepalm. "HEY HILBERT!" She called. "I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE THE TALK!"

As N asked about The Talk and Hilbert started coughing in shock and Rosa laughing. Rachel smiled; her dream had been fulfilled. She had found a family.

Fin

* * *

**So that last part wasn't planned, but Innocent!N is too adorable. Happy B-day to me!**

**This takes place during and after the events of Shade of Grey and its sequel, To Set the Stage**


End file.
